


My Sword is My Dance

by geekmystic



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Gen, Swords, spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Kudos: 3





	My Sword is My Dance

My sword is my dance.  
My sword never fights.  
My sword celebrates my victory.  
My sword is the Lord.  
My own weapons are dull and rusted.

My battle belongs to the Lord.  
My battle is won.  
I never lifted my own weapons in this fight.  
The second I lift them, the battle is lost.

My sword swings though victory.  
My sword never moves in defense.  
My sword doesn't know offense.  
My sword is peace.  
My old weapons wound and pierce, but my sword brings healing and wholeness.


End file.
